(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to submarine torpedo systems and more particularly to a submarine torpedo system utilizing an external impulse tank.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The Navy has a great interest in minimizing its ships' manufacturing costs. One way to accomplish this is to utilize designs which minimize space and weight requirements of the ship's sub-systems. This provides not only the direct benefit of a smaller and therefore less costly sub-system, but also provides the potential for a smaller ship if enough space and weight is saved.
Present submarine torpedo launch systems are constructed such that an ejection system draws water through an inlet pipe and forces it through a connecting or impulse tank to a breech end of a torpedo tube. As the ejection system over-pressures the breech end of the torpedo tube, this creates a pressure differential across a weapon in the torpedo tube. This pressure differential launches the weapon. More than one torpedo tube is connected to an impulse tank. Therefore, by selectively blocking or unblocking openings from the impulse tank to an individual torpedo tube, weapons can be fired from more than one torpedo tube by a single ejection system.
In order to simplify the design of the impulse tank, the torpedo tube openings or slide valve ports are oriented one over another at the same forward/aft and athwartship location. This orientation also permits the torpedo tube's breech faces to be at the same forward and aft position. This is desirable so that the torpedo tube locations can be compatible with the ship's weapon handling and stowage system. However, since the entire impulse tankage/tube system is located within the submarine's pressure hull, it is subjected to submergence pressure. Thus, all tanks, inlet pipes, torpedo tubes, and connecting valves must be capable of withstanding the submergence pressure. In fact, the flat walls of the impulse tanks in the Navy's most recently designed ship vary from 31/2 to 51/4 inches thick. The weight of the impulse tank is significant because both the forward and aft walls of the tank are completely in the torpedo room.